La Belle Et La Mort
by Sabastu
Summary: Gajeel es un ser inmortal con el deber de liberar a los mortales de su atadura física, sin embargo, él no logra entender la importancia de su misión, pero tal vez su encuento con una -en apariencia- frágil humana le ayude entender el valor verdadero de su don. [AU] [OS] [ Gale ] [ Leve Jerza ] ¡Por un mundo con más Gale y Jerza! .o.)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**.o./ *tambores* Este One Shot es el premio para la señorita…

 **NOA LOVEGOOD**

Primera ganadora del primer reto de fanfics de la página de Facebook:

 **FANFICS FAIRY TAIL**

Si queréis leer su fic buscadlo en su perfil "Noalovegood" bajo el nombre de:

 **REFLEJOS**

Es un hermoso Zervis que estoy segura os fascinará.

 ***w***

Me pongo nerviosa al escribir un fic de premio para tan buena escritora, QwQ *la presión es incalculable* Ella ha escogido GaLe y me ha dado total libertad creativa y bueno…

 **7u7**

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―rara y extraña― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **\+ ʅa ɮelle Ԑt ʅa ɱort +**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No era fácil ser un segador de vida.

Era un trabajo que requería de constantes viajes, observaciones, cavilaciones y decisiones. Era un trabajo y deber qué; con las eras pasantes, se volvía cada vez más simplón, más automático, más frío.

 _Y no solo eso._

Ser un dios de la muerte menor implicaba tener que ver las historias de a quienes le mandaban finiquitar su contrato de vida mortal, y, aunque muchos lo merecían, otros tanto no; pero eso era algo que decidían los dioses mayores. Él solo debía ir y ejecutar su trabajo de la forma que le supusiese más correcta, más eficaz o simplemente, más fácil.

 _Eso ahora y para la eternidad._

Con los años se había vuelto un experto, con los siglos se había vuelto frío y ya más de un milenio después simplemente se había convertido en una máquina de ejecución que cumplía su deber y luego volvía al reino del Destino, la Muerte y la Reencarnación para esperar, ya fuese un trabajo o una orden que acatar.

 **―¿Gajeel?** ―una de las diosas de la muerte de su rango se le acercó― **¿Fuiste tú quien trajo dos almas más esta mañana?**

 **―Deberías de ser más específica, Charquito, aquí entran almas a cada instante…** ―dejó a un lado al animal negro con el que jugaba. La mayoría de los dioses de la muerte tenían una mascota con ellos que les ayudaba a encontrar las almas que buscaban, en su caso había escogido a Pantherlily, un raro espécimen llamado exceed de rasgos felinos y con habilidades mágicas de alto nivel.

 _O al menos las tendría en un par de siglos cuando dejase de ser un cachorro._

Le costó ocho siglos de esfuerzo y burlas atrapar a su compañero, pero sin duda Gajeel pensaba que había valido la pena y podía esperar un par de siglos más para que alcanzase todo su potencial.

 **―Juvia se refiere a las dos almas eslovacas que han muerto al caer en una vieja mina** ―la mujer ignoró el apodo que, el que consideraba un amigo, le daba debido a su vestimenta echa de espuma y olas del mar de Aelini.

 **―Oh** ―el hombre se levantó del suelo en donde estaba acostado viendo el ocaso eterno que siempre estaba a la vista en su mundo de Muerte y Nueva Vida. Se decía que permanecía de esa manera porque era la vista favorita del Dios de la Muerte y el Destino―. **Sí, lo recuerdo, la madre y la hija que huían del esposo violento… ¿Qué con eso?**

 **―Juvia piensa que fuiste muy cruel con su muerte…**

 **―Ya no están sufriendo ¿Acaso importa?** ―sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Mientras las veía correr se dio cuenta que lo más práctico sería hacer que la mina se derrumbase sobre ellas, además, debido a ello el hombre no las había atrapado, porque si lo hubiese hecho quizás hubiesen muerto de peor manera. No que le importase, claro. Llevaba años sin preocuparse por un alma mortal o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

 **―Juvia piensa que sí importa** ―la mujer negó con la cabeza desaprobando el pensamiento anterior de su amigo. Para ella la muerte no debía ser tan repentina ni dolorosa, aunque admitía que algunos sí merecían tal cosa, pero era cierto también que le preocupaba la frialdad que ahora mostraba el dios de la hoz de acero negro.

 **―¿Solo has venido a sermonearme, Charquito?**

 **―No** ―hizo un puchero y luego continuó―. **Su eminencia Belno le ha dicho a Juvia que le diga al ejecutor de esas dos muertes que no ha dejado la constancia de sus vidas** ―el hombre sintió un escalofrió. La diosa de la muerte lo castigaría por eso, no era la primera vez que se lo advertía y si no fuese porque en la ocasión anterior, Mash, su compañero de misión lo salvó al no olvidar recolectarlas, él hubiese sido llevado a una rueda de castigo con su antiguo tutor Metallicana. Después de todo eso era considerado un grave pecado, ya que si un alma no iba con su constancia de vida no podría reencarnar y se terminaría convirtiendo en un alma impura que causaría problemas en todas las realidades del multiverso, o peor aún, rasgaría los velos de la irrealidad― **¿Gajeel no recolectó las constancias de vida?**

 **―¡Cl-claro que lo hice!** ―se estiró para sacar dos frascos de cristal de luna menguante del bolso de viaje humano que solía llevar siempre consigo―. **Olvidé dejarlos, es todo.**

 **―Juvia piensa que debería apurarse** ―la mujer de cerúlea cabellera abrió la rosa sombrilla que llevaba en la mano y que en realidad solo era un disfraz para su hoz de agua―. **Juvia ha escuchado que su excelencia, nuestra Eärindil, pasará a hacer revisión del ciclo de reencarnación** …

 **―¡Maldición!** ―el hombre se levantó de pronto―. **¿¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes, Mujer Charco!?** **¡De seguro que andabas detrás de ese idiota dios exhibicionista!** ―Metió los delicados frascos en el que parecían brillar burbujas de colores adentro del bolso― **¡Esa mujer me va a mandar de cabeza a la rueda de castigo!**

 **―Juvia ha hecho lo que debía de hacer** ―infló las mejillas indignada―. **¡Y el joven Gray no tiene la culpa de que su ropaje se descongele en este mundo!** ―defendió al otro dios menor.

 **―¡Claro que es un exhibicionista! ¿¡Cómo carajo se va a derretir el hielo de plata del abismo de Thilorier!?**

 **―Pues Juvia…** ―boqueó y luego añadió― **¡Juvia cree que Gajeel tiene la culpa por ser tan descuidado!** ―Y sin decirle más dio un par de vueltas a su sombrilla y desapareció.

― **¡Oe!** ―la llamó pero ella ya se había ido― **¡Tsk!** **¡Hora de irnos Pantherlily!** ―chasqueó los dedos y desapareció también.

 _…Rogando llegar a tiempo…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

En ese momento deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar.

 _Para su mala suerte la reina ya había hecho la revisión._

Y además, como si fuese poco que la reina se enterase de su descuido actual, Belno se encargó de contarle sus faltas anteriores con lujo de detalles, por supuesto que la anciana se excusó diciendo que lo hacía por su bien porque últimamente se mostraba muy displicente y apático en cuanto a su trabajo y que tal vez lo que necesitaba era un buen jalón de sus puntiagudas orejas para recordar la importancia y razón de su trabajo sagrado.

 _Un trabajo en el que Gajeel no veía la menor importancia._

Y por eso se encontraba allí, en el salón secundario del castillo de luz y cristal de Etherano recibiendo la regañina.

 **―¿Sabes que debería mandarte a la rueda del castigo?** ―la mujer de cabello aún más escarlata que el eterno ocaso en que vivían lo golpeó con la espada enfundada propia de su jerarquía absoluta en el reino del Destino, la Muerte y la Reencarnación.

 **―S-sí… ¡Auch!** ―chilló al recibir otro golpe en la cabeza―. **Sí, su majestad** ―se corrigió.

 **―No es la primera vez que olvidas tal cosa, la última vez el alma de ese hombre llamado José causó estragos entre el mundo de Barbot y el mundo de Beaumont ¿Lo recuerdas?** ―el hombre asintió. Lo recordaba muy bien, se había requerido de una colaboración entre mortales para ello y luego mucho poder mágico se había utilizado para borrar memorias mortales y reparar el velo rasgado.

 **―Pero al menos estas eran almas buenas** ―rezongó por lo bajo, su exceed negó con la cabeza ante su actitud y la reina que de igual manera le escuchó le dio otro golpe.

 **―¡Buenas o malas, mientras estén fuera del contenedor mortal tienen la misma posibilidad de corromperse y causar estragos!** ―La mujer se acomodó la falda del vestido hecho de sombras de noche y luz de las siete estrellas de la constelación de Gran Chariot― **No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, Gajeel** ―la diosa golpeó la mesa con contundencia―, **¿entendido?**

 **―Entendido…** ―aunque de mala gana, decidió aceptar antes de que ella decidiese quitarle la vaina a su espada―. **No volverá a pasar.**

 **―Ahora la segunda cuestión** ―se sentó en la silla de cristal de etherano en frente de él y Pantherlily se pasó al regazo de la Reina recibiendo de Gajeel una mirada que claramente le decía que lo estaba considerando un traidor―. **¿Por qué olvidaste entregar la esencia de vida?** ―lo miró con calma y para Gajeel eso fue más temible que su anterior furia.

 **―Yo…** ―se mordió la mejilla― **yo** … **no observé la esencia de vida de esas dos, solo cumplí la orden de la hoja del Árbol del Destino.**

La reina soltó un bufido.

 **―No observar la esencia luego de ejecutar la sentencia y antes de entregar las almas no es delito para ustedes, pero** ―su mirada cambió a una comprensiva―, **es necesario para aprender a ejercer mejor nuestro trabajo.**

 **―¿¡Nuestro trabajo!?** ―esta vez fue él quien levantó la voz y golpeó la mesa mientras los piercings en su nariz se unían a las arrugas de molestia de su gesto― **¡Que yo sepa solo los dioses menores se encargan de ejecutar!**

 **―Gajeel…**

 **―¡No!** ―la detuvo y para su sorpresa la mujer lo dejó continuar― **¡Ver historia tras historia, pasado tras pasado! ¿¡Qué importan sus esencias de vida!?** ―golpeó otra vez la mesa― **¡En lugar de purificarlos deberíamos simplemente destruirlos!**

 **―Nuestro deber es terminar vidas de paso no eternidades…** ―una voz nueva y grave se unió a la conversación, ni la Reina ni él se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta de cristal había sido abierta―. **Las esencias de vida nos ayudan a recuperar la energía mágica en el momento en que se purifican, pero principalmente nos ayudan a crear balance entre nosotros y ellos** ―extendió una mano a su Reina y ella posó su mano sobre la de su Rey―. **Nuestros trabajos son diferentes, los dioses ejecutores sesgan las vidas, los dioses recolectores traen las almas que no pudieron obtener su cuerpo mortal, los dioses de la rueda promueven la reencarnación, mi Reina** ―besó la mano de la mujer―, **se encarga de juzgar las almas según la esencia de vida, y yo…** ―lo miró con un dejé de tristeza―, **tengo que decidir entre finiquitar destinos o permitirlos…**

Gajeel bajó la mirada.

No era normal que un dios Bëor como él pudiese hablar con el Amarth Jellal o la Eärindil Erza. No porque fuesen dioses menores y ellos los monarcas, sino porque ellos tenían la responsabilidad de mantener el balance del multiverso y los velos de la irrealidad, y debido a ello estaban dedicados a su deber la mayor parte de su tiempo eterno.

 **―¿Estás cansado de tantas vidas que se acaban y no deberían, cierto?** ―le dijo el hombre del tatuaje del destino en el rostro.

 **―Cómo si me importara…** ―murmuró y se ganó una mirada severa de la Reina, sin embargo el Rey sonrió.

 **―Aparte de morir, ser purificado, reencarnar y… dejar de existir** ―apuntó con pesadumbre―, **hay otra opción, ¿recuerdas?**

Gajeel asintió.

 **―Para eso debes de conocer su esencia de vida y decidir si esa opción es aplicable.**

 **―La decisión final sobre eso no es nuestra** ―les miró con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos color rubí relampagueantes―. **¡Eso es cosa de ustedes!**

 **―Te equivocas** ―le dijo la mujer de cabello escarlata levantándose y acunando al exceed en uno de sus brazos.

 **―Un igual elige a un igual…** ―agregó el hombre de cabello azul.

 **―Debes observar a los de vida mortal de verdad, Gajeel, con genuino interés.**

 **―¿Por qué deberían de interesarme? Los liberamos de su miserable existencia y solo ganamos que ellos nos teman, que nos llamen demonios y que incluso algunos crean que pueden eliminarnos. ¡Ja!**

 **―Ellos son seres sin mucho conocimiento verdadero** ―explicó el azulado―, **pero sus almas si son capaces de conocer el verdadero saber. No los subestimes, muchos no temen a la muerte, algunos incluso la desean y ven en ella la liberación que realmente es…**

 **―¡Gee hee!** ―rió sarcástico― **Llevo más de un milenio en esto y nunca he encontrado a alguien así…** ―negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho enfundado en hierro de las sombras del Aulë― **Los mortales merecen vivir en la inopia, no deberían ser liberados… ¡Ellos no aprecian la muerte!**

 **―¿Y acaso tú aprecias la vida?** ―lo cortó la Reina haciendo al joven perder su confianza previa― **¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que fuiste antes de ser lo que ahora eres?** ―cuestionó la mujer― **Que existan los hijos de Circa como tú es prueba suficiente de que la sabiduría del alma no es siempre opacada por los vicios del cuerpo.**

 **―Eso…** ―no supo que responder.

 **―Tal vez necesites un poco más de tiempo para entenderlo** ―el rey entrelazó su mano con la de su reina―, **y gracias al Heru Makarov que tuvo la responsabilidad contigo en tu inicio, tienes la posibilidad de ese tiempo.**

 **―Tu castigo será un lapso de tiempo de una década mortal investigando las vidas a ejecutar sin el uso de tu hoz ni de éste pequeño** ―señaló a Pantherlily que dormía en sus brazos y el chico la miró incrédulo―, **tal vez te sorprendas con lo que descubras** ―una hoja azul del Árbol del Destino apareció frente a él con su nueva orden escrita con la savia escarlata del Árbol del Juicio―. **Confía más en nuestra misión, Gajeel.**

Y el Dios del Destino y la Diosa de la Reencarnación se retiraron de la mano.

 _…Porque más vidas debían ser juzgadas…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

 **Paris, Francia. Año 1747.**

Su paso parecía calmo pero su ánimo distaba de tal estado.

 ** _―¡Confía más en tu misión, Gajeel!_** ―rezongó imitando la voz de la reina escarlata en tanto recorría los demasiado soleados caminos polvorientos del atestado mercado parisino― **_¡Tal vez necesitas más tiempo!_** ―Ésta vez intentó con la del rey azulado― **Ya quisiera verlos andar por estas sucias callejuelas buscando a un mortal entre tantos…** **¡Al menos debieron dejarme a Pantherlily!** ―Aún recordaba como el exceed jugaba a los pies del Trono de los Tiempos mientras el Rey y la Reina lo observaban divertidos y él se marchaba a esa misión tan fastidiosa luego de recibir el beneplácito de partida― **Traidor…** ―enojado pateó una piedra que salió disparada tres metros hacia al frente chocando en la cabeza de un rubio de ojos de verdes que cargaba a una cría de cabellera albina.

 **―¡Tú, maldito!** ―le gruñó el hombre.

 **―Papá, a mamá no le gusta que digas esas palabras…** ―le regañó la pequeña de verdes ojos.

 **―¿Pu-puedo contar con que no se lo dirás?** ―interrogó el padre a la niña un poco nervioso.

 **―¿Puedo contar con que me comprarás un pan dulce en la panadería?** ―le respondió la niña con los ojos brillando de malicia pero con una perfecta sonrisa inocente en los labios.

 **―Definitivamente eres hija de tu madre…** ―murmuró el rubio y asintió, cuando recordó la afrenta contra su cabeza volteó a ver al hombre de capucha pero éste ya no estaba, así que con el ceño fruncido entró a la panadería a comprar el pan dulce que en la mañana le había dicho a su hija que _no_ le compraría y ahora _debía_ de hacerlo.

 **―Por poco** ―susurró el azabache. Sin su hoz estaba limitado en sus poderes y por eso había optado por usar una forma humana, al menos así podría averiguar el pasado de su objetivo de a poco, conservando poder mágico por si requería hacerse invisible o simplemente cambiar de forma―. **Ese hombre se veía peligroso…** ―se acomodó la capa de viaje para que le cubriese el rostro y salió del callejón luego de comprobar que el rubio había sido sometido a la voluntad de la diablilla de su hija.

 **―Escuché que si pagas un poco más incluso te dejan golpearla…** ―un murmullo interesante se escuchó cerca.

 **―Me gustaría que por un poco más se uniesen las hermanas, si el Rey tiene sus muchas putas finas en el castillo no veo por qué nosotros no podemos divertirnos con tres callejeras baratas...** ―rió el hombre mayor que se cargó un saco de trigo al hombro mientras el menor se subía a la carreta.

 **―Bueno, esas dos estiradas creo que lo han hecho hasta gratis** ―continuó con burla―, **claro, primero les prometes joyas, luego te acuestas con ellas y finalmente desapareces, ¿qué se crearán? ¿Madame de Pompadour?** ―se burló de nuevo y secó el sudor de su frente con la sucia camisa de lino desgastado―. **Todas quieren ser así de finas, por eso ya no puedo ir a averiguar si lo de la menor es cierto** ―tiró unas sogas al suelo y se limpió las manos en el viejo pantalón―. **Si no la dejaran morirse de hambre sería la más bonita de las tres…**

Gajeel frunció el ceño.

 **―El viejo McGarden de seguro no esperaba que sus hijas mayores se ensañaran con la menor…** ―el viejo con el sombrero de paja escupió la polvorienta calzada―. N **o debió dejar la custodia de su hija ilegítima con ellas. Las mujeres son seres vengativos que no olvidan.**

 **―Lo dices porque tu esposa no te perdona tu escapadita a la taberna** ―ambos rieron y continuaron bromeando hasta que el joven dios de la muerte con cabellos azabaches los interrumpió.

 **―¿Dónde vive el viejo McGarden?** ―increpó en su tono más rudo.

 **―¿Quién quiere saberlo?** ―lo miró el joven de arriba abajo.

 **―Solo dime lo que quiero…** ―se quitó la capucha y dejó visible sus piercings, sus ojos rubí, sus afilados colmillos y una piel que parecía brillar como si de un oscuro metal se tratase.

Ante esa apariencia los dos hombres retrocedieron asustados.

 **―¡El de-demonio!** ―Balbuceó el más joven y tropezó con la soga que antes había tirado mientras hacia el signo de la cruz con los dedos― **¡Es un de-demonio!**

 **―¡Cállate id-idiota!** ―le ordenó nervioso el hombre mayor al otro y luego bajó la cabeza para dirigirse al azabache―. **El vi-viejo McGarden murió hace poco más de un año, mi-mi señor** ―con miedo evidente pero con una valentía aún mayor le respondió―. **No nos hagáis daño, mi señor… no que-queremos interferir con el camino de vuestra eminencia…**

 **―¿Entonces dónde vivía?**

 **―Pasando el molino** ―contestó de inmediato―, **bajando por el empedrado, al frente de la zapatería, en una ca-casa con un muro rojizo, mi se-señor…**

 **―¡Gee hee!** ―celebró el ojirubí feliz de encontrar su objetivo y por fin terminar con ese trabajo―. **Más te vale que sea la dirección.**

 **―S-sí, mi señor. ¡Lo juro por nuestra amada majestad el Rey Luis!**

 **―Bien** ― _«¡Cómo si me importasen vuestros enquencles monarcas!»_ pensó con burla y se puso la capucha decidido a llegar a su destino, pero dos pasos después se detuvo y los miró con un brillo sádico en sus ojos rojizos―. **Me gusta jugar con las almas podridas como las de ustedes, sigan acumulando inmundicia** ―y con una sonrisa llena de colmillos usó un poco más de su poder mágico para convertirse en una sombra que se escurrió por el suelo.

Los dos hombres gritaron en pánico.

 _…Dos personas que ahora lo pensarían muy bien antes de lastimar a otra…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Bufó fastidiado por el hedor que él mismo desprendía.

Como estaba castigado no tenía mucho poder mágico así que se había apoderado del cuerpo de un cadáver indigente que encontró hacía tres días cerca del río donde las mujeres lavaban la ropa.

 _Había sido una gran idea._

Excepto que el jodido cadáver era de un leproso y el sol de ese verano en Paris era más fuerte de lo normal.

 _Hedía._

 _Apestaba._

 _Dolía._

El problema de posesionarse de un cadáver era que al insuflarle energía de vida podía sentir, y para alguien no acostumbrado a las terminaciones nerviosas el ser consiente de como la piel se desprendía de él mismo no era para nada agradable.

 _Pero se aguantaba._

No tenía mucho poder restante como para buscar otro cuerpo y quería terminar la misión, ya llevaba tres días en eso pero en la hoja del Árbol del Destino especificaba ciertos requisitos en esa muerte y él se las estaba ingeniando para lograr tal cosa y además…

 **―Tengo que conseguir su constancia de vida sin la hoz…** ―farfulló enojado.

Para lograr tal cosa se requería que el ser mortal se entregase con tranquilidad a la muerte y por todas las hoces del mundo del Destino, la Muerte y la Reencarnación que él no sabía cómo lograr tal acto.

Pasó dos horas más imprecando contra sus regentes que lo castigaron ―según él― tan injustamente, hasta que vio salir a las dos hermanas mayores de la casa, siempre bien arregladas, siempre con una sonrisa hipócrita, llenas de joyas, con buenos vestidos, corsés sugerentes y recargadas de perfume, pero para Gajeel apestaban más que el pútrido cuerpo en el que él se había envasado.

 **―Golfas asquerosas…** ―masculló y esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente. Ya sabía que no vendrían hasta la noche, con suerte con un hombre para ellas y no con uno que les pagara por su pequeña hermana.

 _Con suerte tan borrachas que se dormirían apenas llegar._

 _Con suerte no la golpearían hasta que ella cayese inconsciente._

Acomodándose bien el trapo sucio y raído que usaba para echarse en una de las callejuelas de la pequeña villa, el leproso se levantó y se encaminó a la casita de muro rojo, esta vez buscaría un acercamiento con la más pequeña de las hermanas. Obtendría lo que tenía que obtener y luego acabaría con su trabajo. Con eso en mente el leproso llegó cojeando hasta la ventana abierta de la parte trasera de la casa, se aguantó un quejido cuando algunas de las pústulas en sus pies reventaron al recibir el peso de su cuerpo en pie y ahogó la mueca de asco al sentir el olor de la nueva pus que se unía a la seca que llenaba su escaso ropaje. **―Vivir es un asco…** ―murmuró cuando llegó a la ventana.

 **―No si te permiten vivir…** ―escuchó una suave voz responderle y cuando miró por la ventana vio a la hermana menor.

 _Era la primera vez que la veía._

Esos días se había limitado a usar sus limitados sentidos de dios de la muerte solo para escuchar lo que sucedía en la casa, y aunque sabía que era la menor de las hermanas se sorprendió al verla tan pequeña, frágil y lastimada.

 _«Bonita»_ Se encontró pensando y luego movió la cabeza en negación.

Esa chiquilla flaca de raído vestido lleno de sangre, con los huesos marcados, la cara inflamada por los golpes, el labio roto, la nariz desviada por alguna agresión antigua y el cabello sucio y opaco no podía ser considerada bonita.

 **―¿Te permiten a ti vivir?** ―le preguntó la chica con una voz suave pero rasposa, y entonces notó que le faltaban un par de dientes.

 **―¿Quién te puede impedir vivir?** ―preguntó burlón― **¿Acaso no estás viva, enana?**

 **―No** ―negó con un gesto de dolor al mover la cabeza, probablemente la soga amarrada a su cuello la había lastimado―, **tener vida no es lo mismo que vivir…** ―soltó un suspiro y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra la dura pared―. **¿De verdad crees que soy enana?**

 **―Claro que eres enana** ―ignoró el primer comentario de ella―. **¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?**

 **―¿Diez?** ―observó que intentó fruncir el ceño e inflar las mejillas pero al parecer al final fue demasiado cansado el trabajo y no tenía las fuerzas para ello― **Tengo dieciséis… ¿o diecisiete?** ―pareció confundida un momento―. **No, creo que aún no he cumplido años...**

 **―Como sea** ―cambió el tema al notar que los ojos castaños de ella, la única parte física de la pequeña que parecía brillar, se oscurecían―. **¿Tienes algo de comer, enana?**

Ella volvió a intentar fruncir el ceño y volvió a fracasar.

 **―¿Tienes comida o no?** ―repitió el hombre.

 **―Yo no tengo** ―finalmente respondió―, **pero mis hermanas sí, puedes pasar y servirte… Aunque…** ―lo miró preocupada―, **creo que la puerta está atrancada y aunque quisiera abrirte como verás** ―levantó un poco las manos para hacer notar que estaba atada―, **no puedo hacerlo…**

 **―Está abierta…** ―el hombre usó su magia para abrir y se guardó la imprecación al ver como las esqueléticas muñecas de la chica estaban llenas de sangre seca y moretones― **¿Segura que quieres que coma de la comida de tus hermanas? Si ven menos comida te lastimarán.**

 **―Una persona atada no puede robar comida** ―para sorpresa del leproso la pequeña mujer sonrió―. **Siempre me gustó ayudar a la gente, no pensé que podría hacerlo más. Por favor…** ―los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele―, **por favor, come…**

Y Gajeel comió.

 _Y sin entender el por qué no se fue luego de eso._

Decidió esperar a que ella abriese esos hermosos ojos castaños otra vez.

 **―¿Dormiste bien?** ―le preguntó cuándo la mujer enfocó la mirada.

 **―Sí, el problemas es que…** ―se calló y prestó atención al hombre sentado en la silla de la mesa de la cocina― **¿Estás enfermo?**

 **―¿Hasta ahora lo notas, enana?** ―apuntó burlón.

 **―Es que estabas al lado derecho** ―Gajeel observó la ventana desde donde estaban hablando hacía un momento.

 **―¿Y qué con eso?**

 **―No veo mucho con ese ojo…** ―parpadeó repetidas veces, algo grotesco de ver debido a sus parpados hinchados.

 **―¿Desde niña?**

 **―Desde que mi hermana pensó que yo tenía la culpa de que el hombre que trajo una noche no la buscara más.**

 **―¿Con qué te golpeó?** ―preguntó sin poder ocultar la molestia.

 **―No lo sé…** ―cerró los ojos―. **Solo desperté y ya no veía bien… pero está bien así, prefiero olvidar…**

 **―¿Por qué te golpean? ¿Acaso no son tus hermanas?**

 **―No lo sé…** ―lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no bajaron―, **lo pienso todos los días y noches… pero no lo sé…**

 **―¿Quieres que te quite las cuerdas?** ―volvió a cambiar el tema.

 **―Si me las quitas pensarán que yo robé la comida…**

 **―¿Quieres comer algo?**

Ella negó.

 **―¿Quieres beber algo?**

Volvió a negar.

 **―¿Por qué no aprovechas que alguien puede darte de comer sin que sospechen?** ―le miró molesto.

 **―Porque cuando me golpeen en la noche, o cuando traigan a un hombre que les de dinero y les haga promesas a cambio de usarme yo podré…** ―las lágrimas que contenía salieron solas―, **podré solo… dejarme ir. El hambre no es nada… caeré en la oscuridad apenas reciba el primer golpe y así no recordaré nada. No sabré porque me duele el cuerpo, no sabré si al final me usaron, no sabré con que me golpearon, no sabré nuevos insultos… solo… no sabré…**

Gajeel observó el gesto de dolor, las lágrimas que caían y lavaban las sucias y demacradas mejillas mientras descendían irrefrenables hasta su pequeña barbilla y resbalaban por el fino cuello.

No era bonita.

 _Pero su alma era bella._

Mucho.

 **―Tengo que irme…** ―se levantó con cuidado y ya no le importó cuando otra de las pústulas reventó.

 **―L-lo siento…** ―se disculpó ella―. **No quise…**

 **―No** ―negó él―, **debo ir a hacer algo… no tienes que disculparte. Gracias por la comida.**

 **―Por favor…** ―la voz de la joven que sonó más rasposa que antes lo detuvo―, **cuando puedas… ¿Po-podrías volver?**

 **―¡Gee hee!** ―rió― **Soy un gran hombre y siempre tengo hambre, mientras haya comida en esta casa volveré, pequeña Levy.**

 **―Bien…** ―la observó sonreír y se dio cuenta que si no fuese víctima de un odio injusto ella tal vez sería tan bonita físicamente como su alma―, **eso estaría bien…** ―volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó inconsciente.

Tan lastimada y cansada que no se dio cuenta que él la llamó por su nombre.

 _…Aunque ella no se lo había dicho…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Comió del pan con queso y miró a su alrededor.

 **―Oe, enana ¿Por qué el librero está aquí en la cocina? ¿De verdad las insulsas de tus hermanas han leído tantos?**

 **―No, ellas no leen y hay aún más en el sótano. Pensaron en quemarlos pero han decidido venderlos.**

 **―¿Entonces por qué estos están aquí?**

 **―Porque son mis favoritos…** ―contestó ella.

 **―¿Y de qué te sirven ahí tan lejos si siempre estás amarrada allí? ¿Te dejan leerlos?**

 **―No.**

 **―¿¡Entonces por qué carajos están aquí!?** ―chilló sin entender y por el movimiento sintió como la pus de una de sus heridas resbalaba de su muslo a la pantorrilla.

 **―Porque ellas saben que son mis favoritos…** ―la chica susurró, cerró los ojos y ya no habló más.

Gajeel entendió.

 _…Era otra forma de lastimarla…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Levy se encontró sonriendo de pronto.

 **―¿Sabes que no han vuelto a traer hombres a la casa desde que te conocí?**

 **―¿En serio?** ―dijo sin importancia mientras tomaba un poco del estofado que a la pequeña le habían obligado a cocinar en la noche.

 **―Sí, creo que eres un amuleto de la suerte.**

 **―¿¡Qué!?** ―la miró como si fuese lo más ridículo del mundo― **La única con tamaño para ser un amuleto eres tú, enana.**

 **―Levy, soy Levy…** ―infló las mejillas solo un poco y eso le reportó soportar el dolor de la mejilla que se le había roto la noche anterior cuando la golpearon por no poder ponerse de píe cuando le ordenaron lavar la loza.

 **―No vienen porque dejo mi presencia de hombre aquí, así como lo hacen los lobos líderes de la manada** ―le contestó para que ella se sintiera mejor.

 **―Si tan solo pudiera reír…** ―dijo divertida pero igual sonrió―, **pero supongo que es porque apestas… así que parte de razón tienes.**

 **―¿A-apesto? ¿Puedes olerme y aún así me dejas entrar?**

 **―Mi nariz está fracturada y desviada pero aún funciona** ―sonrió de nuevo―, **ahora mis hermanas no están mucho tiempo en la cocina por ese olor que dejas** ―comenzó a cerrar los ojos―. **No vayas a dejar de venir, hay peores cosas que el mal olor…**

Volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Gajeel la observó por un rato más.

Esa noche volvería a usar su poder mágico para ahuyentar a los hombres que traían sus hermanas.

 _…Le quedaba poco, pero no le importaba…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

La ventana dejaba entrar mucha luz de sol.

Gajeel observaba el ahora limpio cabello celeste y opaco de la chica ser mecido por la casi inexistente brisa, estaba embelesado por los distintos tonos que tomaba cada mechón gracias a la manera en que la cortina se movía y variaba el espectro de luz y sombras.

 **―Tu cabello es lindo…** ―se encontró diciendo.

 **―Es igual que el de mi mamá…** ―respondió ella.

El dios de la muerte observó la magullada pero limpia piel de la chica, las hermanas la habían hecho lavar toda la cocina y por eso Levy estaba más limpia que nunca, casi tan limpia como su hermosa alma.

 _Aunque su vestido seguía sucio y raído y los mordisqueos de los roedores aún afeaban su piel_

 **―Creo que es a causa de ella** ―dijo la chica de pronto.

 **―¿De quién? ¿De qué hablas?** ―interrogó intrigado.

 **―Mi madre…** ―susurró con voz un poco más dulce y clara que en días anteriores porque había tomado bastante agua cuando lavaba la cocina.

 _Agua un poco sucia, pero no había aguantado la tentación._

 **―¿Qué con ella?**

 **―Ella golpeaba a mis hermanas…**

 **―¿Las golpeaba?**

 **―Sí, no lo recordaba… yo estaba pequeña, pero ahora recuerdo escucharlas llorar mientras ella les gritaba que su madre había sido una prostituta…**

 **―¿Y qué con eso?**

 **―Que yo me parezco a ella…** **a mi madre** ―soltó con tristeza― **por eso lo hacen.**

 **―¿¡Acaso eso les da derecho!?** ―se levantó molesto― **¿¡Tú no eres tu madre!?**

 **―No, no tienen derecho. Ellas solo eligieron ser como ella** ―respondió la pequeña.

 **―¿¡Entonces por qué estás sonriendo!?**

 **―Porque por fin sé que no es por mi culpa…** ―sollozó―, **pensé que me odiaban a mí, pero no es así…**

 **―¿¡Acaso eso quita el dolor y la injusticia!?** ―le habló furibundo.

 **―No** ―sonrió―, **pero hay cosas más importantes que eso…**

 **―¿¡Más importantes!?**

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se quedó dormida por la fatiga.

 _…Él salió furioso por la puerta…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Dejó el pan con miel en la mesa.

 **―¿En qué piensas, enana?** ―preguntó curioso al ver que ella llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada, solo mirando los pájaros que llegaban a la ventana.

 **―En que me hubiese gustado tener una mascota** ―contestó y luego suspiró― **¿Tú tienes mascota?**

 **―¡Gee hee! No solo tengo mascota, tengo ¡La mascota!** ―reveló orgulloso y vio la emoción crecer en ella.

 **―¿Cómo se llama?**

 **―Pantherlily**.

 **―Ese es un nombre extraño** ―volteó a verlo con un movimiento muy pausado para no lastimarse el cuello―, **pero de alguna manera calza contigo.**

 **―¿Me estás diciendo raro?**

Ella intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

 **―Has ofendido al gran yo…** ―la miró con falsa indignación―, **ahora tendrás que escuchar todo sobre ese _gato ―_** improvisó la especie ** _―_ traidor… ―**se acomodó en la silla y comenzó―: **Todo empezó un día en que se burlaban del gran yo por no tener mascota…**

Ella abrió los ojos con emoción mientras avanzaba la historia de aventura, peligro y amistad.

 _…Al final del día la joven deseó poder alguna vez conocer al pequeño Pantherlily…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Ya conocía casi todo el pasado de la chica.

 _Solo quedaba un movimiento más._

 **―¿No quieres algo a cambio?** ―preguntó de pronto.

 **―Tu compañía es suficiente.**

 **―¿Quieres comer?**

 **―No.**

 **―¿Beber?**

 **―No.**

 **―¿Leer?**

 **―Ya casi no veo** ―la tristeza en su tono de voz lo hizo sentir algo extraño.

 **―¡Gee hee! ¡Entonces yo te leeré!** ―El leproso ignoró el dolor de la carne que le faltaba cerca de la pantorrilla y se levantó a tomar un libro al verla asentir emocionada―. ¡ **Esa es la actitud, enana!**

 **―¡Levy, es Levy!** ―falló en parecer indignada.

 _…Pero él no falló en la lectura…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

Bufó fastidiado y volvió a hacerle las preguntas diarias.

 **―¿No quieres algo a cambio?**

 **―Que estés aquí es suficiente.**

 **―¿Quieres comer?**

 **―No.**

 **―¿Beber?**

 **―No.**

 **―¿Leer?**

 **―Me dormiré apenas comiences, hoy no quiero dormir tan pronto.**

 **―¿Por qué?**

 **―Porque se acaba el tiempo…**

 **―¿Qué quieres decir?**

Ella guardó silencio.

Él se decidió.

 **―¿Enana, quieres que te libere?**

La chica posó la mirada en él, ya casi no veía pero los ojos rojizos del hombre eran fáciles de enfocar.

El dios de la muerte sintió como era un libro abierto para ella, una sensación que solo sentía ante la sabiduría infinita de los soberanos del Mundo de la Eternidad, la Muerte y la Reencarnación.

 **―Tus ojos son raros, pero hermosos…** ―susurró ella―, **parecen rubíes…**

 **―Enana…** ―no pudo continuar porque escuchó que las hermanas estaban por llegar, esa noche tenía planeado ir a su mundo y recargar poder mágico pero lo aplazó.

 _Ella lo había preocupado._

 **―Nos vemos luego…** ―murmuró la pequeña antes de que todo se pusiese negro.

Gajeel salió con rapidez con una pregunta dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

 _…El por qué ella dijo rubíes si los ojos del leproso eran azules…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

La miró enojado.

 **―No quieres beber, no quieres comer, no quieres que te lea…**

 **―Estás muy quejoso** ―sonrió ella, o eso intentó, ya apenas abría los ojos.

 _Algo que daba igual porque ya la luz de la visión se había extinguido._

 **―¿Enana, quieres que te libere?** ―volvió a preguntarle.

 **―Tu nombre…** ―abrió los ojos y a pesar de que no veía, para Gajeel brillaban más que cualquier otro par que hubiese visto antes― **¿Me dices tu nombre?**

 _«Leproso apestoso»_ pensó

 **―Gajeel** ―dijo.

 **―Gajeel…** ―esta vez logró sonreír―, **es bonito…**

 **―¿Bonito?** ―se quejó― **¡Es magnífico!** ―dejó la copa de vino que recién se había servido en la mesa.

 **―Creo que esta vez tienes razón…**

 **―¡Gee hee! Siempre la tengo, enana** ―volvió a la seriedad―. **Pero respóndeme, ¿quieres que te libere?**

 **―Solo uno mismo puede liberarse, Gajeel.**

Él no entendió.

 **―No te preocupes, gracias a tus visitas me decidí y sé que voy a lograrlo…**

 **―Enana…**

 **―Ya vienen…** ―susurró―. **Gracias por venir siempre, Gajeel…**

Sorprendido de que ella escuchase a sus hermanas primero que él, se fue. En definitiva no podía aplazar más el regreso a su mundo para recargar poder mágico.

 _…Él salió y desapareció en las sombras, ella se desmontó la muñeca…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

El calor era peor que en los días anteriores.

Gajeel se peleaba con las ganas de rascarse la piel del abdomen pero si lo hacía, ―como se le había ocurrido hacer días atrás―, terminaría con las uñas llenas de su propia infecta piel.

 **―¿Por qué no salen esas malditas?** ―ya era pasado el mediodía y las hermanas de Levy no salían y por más que concentró sus sentidos lo único que escuchaba eran sus ronquidos― **¿Qué las malditas no van a despertar?**

Enojado decidió usar esas asquerosas piernas llenas de costras de carne mezclada con sangre y purulencias para investigar. Con silencio llegó a la ventana y para su sorpresa no encontró a Levy.

 _Pero sí muchas manchas de sangre que el día anterior no estaban._

 **―Que ser tan repugnante… ¿acaso eres tú quien venía a robar nuestra comida?** ―escuchó una voz asqueada.

 **―¿Dónde está la pequeña mujer que permanecía atada en la cocina?** ―preguntó sin darle importancia.

 **―Sabía que era ella quien comía lo que no debía…** ―lo miró con odio y asco―. **¡Largo de aquí! ¡La pequeña golfa no te alimentará gratis nunca más!**

 **―Si es que lo hacía gratis** ―dijo otra voz―. **Tal vez le cobraba algún _favorcito_ …**

Las mujeres rieron.

Gajeel contuvo su furia.

 **―¿Me dais algo de comer y beber?**

 **―¿A un leproso?** ―se burló la más alta, la de cabellera rubia platinada.

 **―¡Largo de aquí!** ―exigió la otra.

 **―Tendréis recompensa si lo hacéis…** ―usó su recargado poder para cambiar su apariencia―. **¿Acaso no habéis oído de cierto mago apuesto que premia la amabilidad de bellas damas?**

Les sonrió.

 _Las mujeres se quedaron admiradas ante la belleza del ser frente a ellas._

Su largo y sedoso cabello azabache.

Su piel bronceada.

Su cuerpo fuerte.

Sus ojos rubí.

 **―¡Sea bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar, mi señor!** ―corrió la menor a abrirle la puerta.

 **―Lo que queráis os será servido…**

El dios de la muerte entró y sonrió de nuevo.

Bebió la copa de vino de la platinada quien le pedía joyas, comió el pan dulce que le ofreció la de cabellera hirsuta quien deseaba vestidos.

 **―¿Aceptáis que os libere de vuestras preocupaciones?**

 **―Soy vuestra, mi señor… ¡Libra mi vida!**

 **―Yo lo soy más ¡Liberadme de esta pobreza!**

Les tomó la mano con galantería.

 _Ya había obtenido su permiso._

Y se las quebró.

Entre el dolor y los gritos no se dieron cuenta cuando el majestuoso hombre había vuelto a ser el leproso.

 **―El leproso comió y bebió gracias a la amabilidad de su pequeña hermana y ella nunca le pidió nada. Y ahora vosotras…** ―las hizo retroceder con su poder y se golpearon contra la pared mientras él se quitaba la camisa llena de la amarillenta y fétida secreción fruto del escozor―, **sucias, asquerosas mortales os atrevéis a pedirme algo a cambio.**

 **―Nosotras…** ―se callaron al ser levantadas por el cuello.

 **―Vosotras moriréis, con dolor… con asco…** ―frotó sus rostros en su pecho pestilente y de inmediato las pústulas llenaron y deformaron los rostros de las mujeres―, **sin misericordia…**

Ellas gritaron hasta que las pústulas en sus lenguas reventaron y les impidieron hacerlo más. Su dolor no podía ser expresado, la sensación de la carne cayendo de sus piernas no podía ser sollozada, el escozor de las llagas era opacado por el ardor de la piel que se despegaba de sus gargantas.

Sufrían.

 _Y mucho._

Gajeel las llevó arrastradas del tobillo hasta donde ahora sabía que estaba la pequeña Levy.

Grada tras grada las cabezas de ellas rebotaron recibiendo el golpe de cada escalón mientras descendían al sótano en donde estaban los demás libros de la pequeña, y aunque un par de veces las manos del leproso resbalaron entre la carne que se desprendía de ellas, pudieron llegar abajo con rapidez.

 **―Gajeel…** ―susurró la chica que estaba acostada en un charco de sangre.

 **―Levy…** ―el hombre tiró a las mujeres a la pared opuesta y no le importó como resonaron sus cuerpos en el frío y cerrado habitáculo.

 **―Pensé que no podría…** ―tomó aire―, **estar contigo de nuevo y decírtelo…**

 **―¿Decírmelo?**

 **―Me liberé…** ―sonrió―, **rompí mi mano,** **me quité las cuerdas, bebí del vino y salí afuera…**

 **―¿Lo hiciste?** ―aguantó el sollozo que se le quiso escapar.

 **―Lo hice… si tan solo lo hubiese hecho antes** ―aguantó la punzada de dolor que sintió, sus costillas estaban rotas por las patadas de sus hermanas y por la manera en que la tiraron por las escaleras para dejarla morirse allí sola―, **pero estaba tan débil y no veía nada… me caí y me encontraron…**

 **―Ellas no podrán hacerte daño nunca más…**

 **―¿Ellas están aquí?** ―preguntó preocupada.

 **―No, no lo están… ―** mintió.

 **―Pero apesta más de lo que debería estando tú aquí…**

 **―¡Oe, enana!** ―Gajeel fingió la ofensa pero sonrió de verdad al ver como las mujeres no podían gritar su propio dolor mientras se podrían― **¡Hoy me he bañado!**

 **―Tal vez…** ―soltó una débil risilla―, **tal vez debiste usar más agua…**

 **―Tal vez…** ―admitió dejando caer el cuerpo del leproso junto a las dos mujeres que intentaban gritar su dolor pero se les era imposible, Gajeel se acercó a la pequeña con su verdadera forma; y, recostándola en su hombro, juntó su cabeza con la de ella― **¿Ya puedo liberarte?**

 **―Ya lo he hecho yo…** ―sonrió y levantó la mano que él atrapó con delicadeza en la suya―. **Puede llevarme, la muerte era lo que de verdad esperaba, ¿me dará por fin mi libertad?**

 **―Eres una enana muy extraña…** ―besó la pequeña y esquelética mano y una luz salió del pecho de ella―, **eres libre…**

 **―Lo soy…** ―su cuerpo mortal sonrió por última vez en tanto las luces de colores de su pecho se unían en un globo de brillos irregulares.

 **―Ya eres libre…**

Gajeel dejó el lastimado cuerpo inservible apoyado en la pared del sótano.

El cuerpo de Levy sonreía y sus hermanas lloraban sangre por sus ojos apenas reconocibles.

 **―Estaréis aquí, vivas y sintiendo todo ese dolor sin descanso, o al menos hasta que alguien las encuentre y las mate por el asco que dais…** ―su liberación dependía de él al haber recibido el permiso de ellas, pero un dios menor de la muerte decidía como sería tal liberación y por eso las dejó deseando que su castigo se viese aliviado por la muerte, y entonces Gajeel solo desapareció.

 _Con una botellita de cristal llena de brillos multicolores._

Mientras ellas estaban conscientes y observando lo que nunca obtendrían.

 _…La libertad y el placer de una apacible muerte…_

 **.**

 **| ʡ °°+°° ʢ |**

 **.**

El Rey la Reina entraron de la mano.

 **―No hay duda alguna** ―le dijo la reina al nervioso azabache en la silla frente a ella―, **has escogido la opción correcta.**

 **―¿D-de verdad, Eärindil Erza?** ―no podía evitar sonar nervioso y su pequeño exceed le dio una palmadita en la cabeza ya que allí se lo había subido el mismo azabache.

 **―Vaya, hasta usas mi honorifico…** ―el Rey se aguantó la sonrisa ante la ironía de su Reina―. **Tal vez debí castigarte antes…**

 **―Yo…**

 **―Has hecho bien, Gajeel…** ―lo felicitó el dios azulado―, **algo brutal pero…** ―suspiró―, **estaba en tus manos la decisión del cómo…**

 **―Y ahora tendrás la segunda parte del castigo** ―le miró seria la diosa escarlata.

 **―¿¡Segunda parte!?** ―chilló indignado.

Lo que había vivido con la pequeña mortal no lo había superado, no había podido pensar en nada más que en las palabras de ella todo ese tiempo desde que la había _¿liberado?_

 _No, ella misma había logrado eso._

Hacía más de siete semanas humanas de tal acontecimiento.

 **―Así es…** ―la mujer chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña urna de cristal apareció― **Ábrela.**

 **―¿Por qué? ¿Va a estallar, verdad?** ―la miró con sospecha.

 **―¡Ábrela!** ―lo golpeó con su espada envainada y él se aguantó el insulto.

Decidido a no ser más golpeado, la abrió.

 **―Un libro…** ―alzó una ceja llena de piercings― **¿Y una pluma?**

 **―El libro es su esencia de vida, la que tú recogiste** ―amable explicó el azulado.

 **―Y la pluma prueba que hemos aceptado tu petición y habrá un nuevo hijo de Circa** ―sonrió la reina.

Gajeel abrió los ojos incrédulo.

Los regentes salieron de la mano pero no antes de darle unas cuantas palabras para que saliera de su estupor:

 **―Di su nombre a la pluma, ella cumplirá sus sueños gracias a ti.**

 **―Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora te toca enseñarle a ser una buena guía de almas.**

Y así se quedó solo en la habitación.

 _Por un momento miró la pluma incapaz de ejecutar alguna cosa._

Por suerte su pequeño amigo lo sacó de su estupor cuando le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

 **―¡JODER! Ya lo he entendido Pantherlily… ¡MIERDA, ESO DOLIÓ! ¿¡Qué no vas a disculparte!?**

El exceed no se arrepentía porque sabía que había hecho bien.

 **―¡Has pasado mucho tiempo con la Reina! Tal vez debí buscarme una lechuza** ―murmuró.

E ignorando las nuevas garras del exceed en su cabeza, miró la elegante pluma de escritura.

 _Una nueva hija de Circa._

Aguantó la respiración por un momento y luego…

 **―¿Levy?** ―susurró a la pluma.

La luz lo cegó por un instante y una pequeña mujercita apareció en su visión.

Su cabello brillaba como el cielo de los mortales, su vestido era de rayos de sol y sus ojos brillaban como el ámbar.

 _No había golpes._

 _No había dolor._

 _No había tristeza._

 **―¿Enana?**

Ella infló las mejillas en reproche por el apodo, y luego sonrió como nunca antes.

 _…Ella era más bella de lo que él nunca imaginó…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Son gratis y animan a seguir escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:**

Esta historia está inspirada levemente en una de las versiones más arcaicas de lo que en estos tiempos se convirtió en **"La Bella Y La Bestia".**

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

 **Thilorier:** El nombre del hielo de plata de la vestimenta de Gray está inspirado en el apellido del químico francés que descubrió el hielo seco, (cuyo estado es gaseoso y su base no es agua) Este hielo alcanza una de las más bajas temperaturas, -78.5°C .

 **Barbot:** En honor a la primera versión publicada de la "Bella y La Bestia" bajo la pluma de Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot De Villeneuve en 1740.

 **Beaumont:** En honor a la versión escrita más popular del cuento, una revisión muy abreviada del cuento de Barbot hecha por Jeanne-Marie Leprince De Beumont en 1756.

 **Rey Luis XV:** Gobernante de Francia desde 1715 hasta 1774. Llegó al trono con solo cinco años de edad. Conocido como el "Luis el Bien amado". Se le culpa en gran parte de la caída del poder de Francia desencadenando años después de su muerte la revolución francesa. Se dice que durante su reinado importaban más las opiniones de sus meretrices que las de sus asesores.

 **Madame De Pompadour:** Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, conocida luego como la marquesa de Pompadour, una de las meretrices más famosas y la favorita del Rey Luis XV. Críticada por venir de una baja esfera, fue considerada patrona de muchas artes como la arquitectura y la cerámica, y a pesar de ser señalada por su vida lujosa siendo tan solo una meretriz, su familia acaudalada fue responsable de mantener a la Corona lejos de la bancarrota.

 **Aelini:** (Élfico) La palabra Aelini significa "Lluvia"

 **Dios Bëor** : ( _Élfico_ ) La palabra Bëor significa "Sirviente".

 **Amarth Jellal** : ( _Élfico_ ) La palabra Amarth significa "Destino".

 **Eärindil Erza** : ( _Élfico_ ) La palabra Eärindil significa "Bendita".

 **Sombras del Aulë** : ( _Élfico_ ) Aulë significa "Herrero".

 **Hijos de Circa** : ( _Élfico_ ) Circa significa "Hoz".

 **Heru Makarov** : ( _Élfico_ ) Heru significa "Señor".

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

El mito que inspiró el cuento nos relata a las tres hermanas y los abusos de las mayores contra la menor. La muerte adopta la forma de un leproso y prueba a las tres, solo de la menor recibe compasión y permite a la menor morir con tranquilidad mientras las mayores los observan y ellas sufren una muerte fatídica deseando la tranquilidad con que la abusada menor deja la vida.

Es una historia escueta pero con muchas moralejas como se buscaba que fuesen las historias en los viejos tiempos. Me tomé la libertad de inventar toda la historia de los dioses de la muerte, la misión de Gajeel y las charlas de la muerte ―Gajeel― con la hermana menor ―Levy― ya que no existen en la historia, al igual que el final de ella uniéndose al mundo de la Eternidad, la Muerte y la Reencarnación.

Levy tardó siete semanas en convertirse en una "Hija De Circa" porque según el "Bhardo Thodol" el mítico libro Tibetano sobre la muerte y la reencarnación, eso es lo que tarda un alma en volver al orden de la existencia.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Empezó con una idea Angst / Tragedy y terminó como habéis leído. El cerebro es extraño. xD

Espero que fuese entendible, si tenéis alguna duda dejádmela en los review y os contesto.

D:

PD: Soy Sabastu… 7u7)r No puedo con los finales tristes.

Espero que les haya gustado.

NwN/

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡FELICIDADES NOA LOVE GOOD!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más GaLe y Jerza!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
